Romance at MgRonald's
by Keys Studio
Summary: One-shot, made for YumiBarahime! Satan x OC, het, just some kissy kissy action! A day at work can hold many surprises. For Maiko, this includes an accident and some kissing at work. Read and review please! No flames since I just got into this fandom please! :D


**I wrote this just for Yumi-chan since her day hasn't been going so great today. I hope you love it, Yumi-chan! Oh! And sorry if Sadao is out of character; I literally got into the fandom about three days ago.**

**I don't own Maiko, Yumi-chan does. And I also don't own The Devil is a Part-Timer!, Satoshi Wagahara-sama does! :D**

**[xXx]**

"Welcome to MgRonald's!" chirped a smiling Sadao behind the cash register when he heard the door open. When he looked, he was greeted by the amused face of Maiko, her cocoa brown hair pulled up in a bun save for the natural ringlets that framed her beautiful face. He smiled a true smile when he saw her. He never knew why, but every time he saw her, he had this fluttery pitter patter in his chest. When he asked Urushihara about it, he only received a small, knowing smirk and looked back at his computer screen. Ashiya only smiled, saying something about how his 'sire' was experiencing such a strange human emotion, one that he could forgive him for so long as he didn't spend the whole budget on it, whatever that meant. "Hey, Maiko-chan."

"Hey," the girl smiled. For a human girl, she was rather attractive, he could give her that. Even without her slight appliance of makeup (that being the slight eye liner under her light purple eyes and the basic touch ups). She slipped behind the counter, going back to the work room for a moment. Once she was back out, she was wearing her MgRonald's uniform, polo, visor, and all. She flashed the noirette a small, shy smile before taking up her place in front of the fry station.

After her arrival for her shift, the day went pretty smoothly. Orders were made, paid, and filled, hamburgers were flipped and cooked and served, fries were fried and peppered/salted and served, smiles were given and received and shared, and so on. But of course, every seemingly good day at work has that one accident, whether it be big or small, to remind the workers that they can happen at any time.

"O-ow!" cried out Maiko from the fry station, her exclaimation followed by a clatter and a splash. Worried for his coworker, Sadao rushed back to check on her. Chiho was kneeling by her side, her light brown eyes filled with concern.

"What happened?" he asked them both, helping the brunette girl to her feet. His eyes widened slightly when he saw the burn on the back of her hand and along her lower arm. "Chiho, let the boss know that I'm taking Maiko to the work room. I'm taking my break early, so can you cover the register for me?" When he saw her nod and rush off, the male led the wounded girl to the work room. He sat her down at the table.

"I... I don't know how it happened," frowned Maiko, cradling her burn. Her nerves were on fire, shooting pain up and down her arm. She had tears in her lilac eyes from the pain.

Sadao pulled out the first aid kit that was in his locker, walking over to her. "Did your wrist lock up...?" he asked her as he sat the kit down on the table. He pulled out some disinfectant along with some gauze. Taking a few paper towels, he grabbed his water that he had left on the table when he went in for his shift.

"I don't think so," the brunette replied, lightly biting on her tongue in hopes of finding something else to focus on besides the pain still rippling through her arm. "I just felt a sharp pain in my hand and I dropped the fryer..."

The Demon nodded, applying the water to the paper towels. From what he understood, human bodies were fragile, so having pain suddenly shoot through one's hand didn't really surprise him, for some reason. He took her arm delicately, lightly dabbing her burn. He saw her lilac eyes clench shut in pain, a hiss coming from her mouth, probably from between her teeth. He wanted to ease her pain, so, while she wasn't looking, he channeled some of his Magic into the burn, his hand glowing ever so slightly. It was a cooling sensation, like water was running over her arm in a slow moving river. He felt himself smile ever so slightly when he saw her pained expression ease into a more calmer one.

"What are you doing...?" Maiko murmured softly, not opening her eyes.

"Cleaning the burn of the oil," Sadao replied easily.

"Hmm... it feels nice..."

Sadao finished cleaning her burn, no longer channeling his Magic into it, his hand no longer glowing anymore. He took a small cotton ball from the kit, applying some disinfectant to it. "This might sting..." he warned. He applied it to her skin, feeling her tense up in his hold. He lightly dabbed the disinfectant along the burn before picking up the gauze. Slowly, he wrapped the burn with the fabric, protecting it from any of the outside elements. Once he was done, he smiled gently at her. He remembered something somewhat childish that he read in one of his manga and decided that he would try it. Lifting her arm, he gently kissed her now bandaged up arm, closing his eyes.

Maiko opened her eyes, blinking in surprise at the noirette. Now, what silly thing was he doing? It brought a small smile to her lips. "Are you trying to kiss my burn and make it better?" she teased him.

"Maybe," smiled Sadao, opening his red eyes to look up at her. "Is it working?"

The girl nodded. "A little," she admitted to him.

"Good." The male continued to kiss her covered burn delicately, not noticing how she fell into thought.

"I think I got a little burn on my lip too," Maiko told him softly after a couple of moments.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Can you kiss it and make it better?"

"Sure."

Sadao leaned up, lightly pressing his lips against her own. This, he knew from old experiences. What was it that humans called it? A kiss, usually shared between two people who... what was the word? _Loved_ each other.

Love.

That had a nice ring to it. Why not try it? Maybe... Ooh.

He felt a little dumb now - not that he would admit it out loud. No wonder Urushihara just smirked at him. He had thought that the almighty Demon Lord knew!

Maiko blushed ever so slightly, closing her eyes and delicately wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him as close as she could without making things too awkward. She blushed even more when she decided to be bold and push her tongue against his lips. Internally giggling in joy when he parted them for her, her pink apendage sliding into his mouth with ease.

Sadao continued to give her the kiss that she had wanted, their tongues sliding together gently, his tongue a little rough and sandpaperish against her silky smooth one, for a couple of minutes before pulling away slightly, smiling. "Do you want to go out on a date after work?" he asked her softly, tilting his head in a curious way.

"I would love to," smiled Maiko.

"Hey, are you two love birds done in there?" smiled their boss, peaking her head in. She obviously caught the two off guard, their eyes wide and starting at her in shock. "Your break is over. Back to registers with you! I'll take over the fryer."

"Y-yes, boss!" the two exclaimed.

"I told you both this! Call. Me. Kisaki!"

**[xXx]**

**This is meant only to be a one shot~! However, if Yumi wants another chapter (for the date, of course!), I'll write it. :3**

**I hope you liked it, hun! :3**

**~Emiko**


End file.
